Fire Fighter Maud Pie
by carlyhodorski
Summary: Pinkie's sister Maud returns home from the city's fire academy and is about to start work as a fire fighter. Join Maud on her adventures as she, saves lives, protects towns and buildings, rescues people and pets, and becomes the fire service's lead fire fighter.
1. Chapter 1: Maud Pie Comes Home

**Just so you know, I do not own My Little Pony, I only own my other characters.**

Maud Pie Comes Home

I was a bright sunny day at Canterlot High School and all the students were getting ready to go home. One of students there was Pinkie Pie and she was very excited about going home that day because her big sister, Maud Pie, was coming home after her three years of training at the city's fire academy. Maud Pie had been training there so that she could become a fire fighter. Pinkie Pie couldn't wait to see her sister again.

Pinkie Pie: (excited) Oooooh! I can't wait to see my sister Maud!

Suddenly Twilight bumped into Pinkie and her glasses fell off her face.

Pinkie Pie: Oh, sorry Twilight. I didn't see you there. Here let me get your glasses for you.

Twilight Sparkle: It's okay Pinkie, I should've been paying attention to my surroundings.

Pinkie handed Twilight her glasses.

Twilight Sparkle: Thanks Pinkie!

Twilight put her glasses back on and could see again.

Twilight Sparkle: You sound excited today.

Pinkie Pie: I am Twilight! My sister Maud is coming home from the fire academy today and I can't wait to see her!

Twilight Sparkle: That's great Pinkie!

Pinkie Pie: It sure is, well I better be going, nice talking to you Twilight!

Twilight Sparkle: You too Pinkie!

Pinkie hurried home and Twilight continued on her way to the library to do some research. Later that evening, Maud Pie came home and couldn't wait to see her family. When she came into the house, her parents, Igneous Rock and Cloudy Quartz came up to her and gave her a hug.

Cloudy Quartz: Pinkie! Maud is here!

Igneous Rock: We are so happy that you have come home Maud.

Maud Pie: Me too, Dad.

Pinkie came down stairs and was so happy to see her big sister.

Pinkie Pie: Maud!

Maud Pie: Pinkie!

The two sisters ran up to each other and embraced with a hug.

Pinkie Pie: I'm so happy that you are home at last!

Maud Pie: Me too, Pinkie!

When the two girls separated from each other, Pinkie started asking Maud how she did with her training.

Pinkie Pie: So how was your training?

Maud Pie: It went great! At first I got frustrated on a few tests and exams, but soon after I got the hang of it.

Pinkie and Maud's other sisters, Marble Pie and Limestone Pie, came up to her as well.

Limestone Pie: So when do you start work?

Maud Pie: Tomorrow morning.

Marble Pie: That's great!

Maud let out a yawn but covered her mouth with her arm to prevent germs from spreading.

Maud Pie: (yawn) Well, I'm going to bed. I've got a busy day tomorrow and I can't wait to start work.

Maud went up stairs to get some rest. She was tired after her training and needed a goodnight sleep I she wanted to start work tomorrow.

Maud Pie: Goodnight everyone!

Everyone but Maud Pie: Goodnight Maud!


	2. Chapter 2: First Day of Work

First Day of Work

The next morning, Maud woke up bright and early to start her first day of work. She stretched and yawned as she pushed the covers off of her.

Maud Pie: Today is the day!

Maud went down stairs to eat breakfast when she was done, she brushed her hair and teeth. She was excited but also a little nervous.

Maud Pie: Thanks for breakfast Mom. Well I gotta go.

Cloudy Quartz: Aren't you forgetting something Maud?

Maud looked at what she was wearing and realized that she was still in her pajamas. Realizing this Maud went upstairs to get changed. She came back down wearing a blue fire fighter's uniform, black boots, black gloves, hair shoulder length purple hair tide back into two pigtails and a yellow helmet with the logo of the fire department.

Maud Pie: Know that I'm dressed, all I have to do is pack my bag and I can go strait to work at the fire station.

A few minutes later, Maud was all packed and she set off to the fire station for her first day of work. But when she got there she was surprised to see that there was no one in the garage. She checked upstairs and the kitchen and lounge of the station were dark.

Maud Pie: Hello. Is anyone there?

Soon without a moment's hesitation, the lights came back on. To, Maud's surprise, the lounge and kitchen were decorated and there was even a sign that said "Welcome to the team Maud Pie!" Fire fighters from the fire service, old and new, jumped out from various hiding places in the lounge to surprise Maud.

Everyone but Maud Pie: Surprise! Welcome to the time Maud Pie!

Fire Captain Steel Fire was the first one to come up to Maud.

Fire Captain Steel Fire: We'd figured we would throw a party to celebrate your first day of work.

Maud Pie: Thanks Fire Captain Steel Fire. I love it!

Just as Maud and her new friends were about to start their welcome party, the alarm sounded. Fire Captain Steel Fire went to see what the emergency was and answered the call.

Monitor: There's a fire at Crystal Prep Academy and Sugarcoat and Lemon Zest are missing!

Fire Captain Steel Fire sounded the alarm to let everyone know what was going on.

Fire Captain Steel Fire: (over the speakers) There's a fire at Crystal Prep Academy and Sugarcoat and Lemon Zest are missing! It's not a false alarm this time crew, Dean Cadance called it in herself!

Maud and the fire fighters got into the fire engines, turned on the sirens, and hurried as quick as they could to Crystal Prep Academy. When they got there they saw smoke coming from the school and Dean Cadance waving to them. She was with the students who got out safely. But she was afraid that Sugarcoat and Lemon Zest might still be trapped in the school. Soon Maud and the fire fighters got out of the fire engines and got to work.

Maud Pie: Stand back everyone!

Dean Cadance: (worried) Miss, we can't find Sugarcoat or Lemon Zest. I'm worried that they might be trap in the school.

Suri Polomare: Oh no. They're trapped in the gym!

Maud Pie: Don't worry we'll find them and if they are still inside we'll get them out! Sir, can you and the others deal with the fire?

Fire Captain Steel Fire: Of course Maud, but why?

Maud Pie: I'm going in!

Maud ran to one of the fire engines, pulled out an oxygen tank and air mask and put them on. And as luck would have it, Maud's oxygen level was at 100%. So she ran into the school with a hose to dose the flames that were in her way. It wasn't long before she heard coughing coming from the gym. when she got to the gym she kicked the door open to reveal the entire gym covered in flames. She dosed the flames and kept looking for Sugarcoat and Lemon Zest. Soon she heard coughing again this time it was coming from the girls locker room. On the other side was Sugarcoat and Lemon Zest with no way to get out. So they used wet towels to block the smoke from come in under the door so that they would be able to breath until they were found.

Sugarcoat and Lemon Zest: (coughing)

Sugarcoat: (coughing) I hope we're found soon.

Lemon Zest: (coughing) Me too, dude.

Maud Pie: Is anyone in there?

Sugarcoat and Lemon Zest heard Maud's voice and they yelled for help so she could hear them.

Sugarcoat and Lemon Zest: (coughing) Help!

Maud Pie: It's alright girls. Stand back!

Sugarcoat and Lemon Zest stepped well back as Maud kicked the door open.

Maud Pie: Come on you two, let's get you both out of here.

Sugarcoat and Lemon Zest followed Maud outside and stayed low to the floor so they could breath. Soon the three of them made it outside and Maud was greeted with a cheer from the students, teachers, and fire fighters.

Maud Pie: There you are girls, safe and sound!

Dean Cadance: (grateful) Oh thank you so much for saving Sugarcoat and lemon Zest!

Sugarcoat: Yeah, we never would've gotten out if you hadn't found us.

Lemon Zest: Yeah, so thanks for saving us, uh... What's your name?

Maud Pie: Oh, my name is Maud Pie.

Dean Cadance: Maud Pie? I never saw you working in the fire service before. Are you a new recruit?

Maud Pie: Yes actually, I am.

Dean Cadance: Well, allow me to offer you congratulations.

Maud Pie: Thank you, Um... Dean Cadance right?

Dean Cadance: Yes that's me.

Then Maud saw Principle Cinch the headmistress of Crystal Prep Academy.

Principle Cinch: (rudely) Dean Cadance, How can you speak to that sister of a Canterlot High student? She she is a new recruit and new recruits cause new kinds of trouble!

Dean Cadance knew that what Cinch said was wrong and was very angry.

Dean Cadance: (angry) Principle Cinch! Maud Pie would never cause trouble on purpose!

This made Cinch furious.

Principle Cinch: (angry) You Useless Teacher! Do you have any idea what you've done? I set the school ablaze so Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest, and Indigo Zap would get out of here for good!

Dean Cadance: (gasp)

Students and Teachers: (gasp)

Everyone but Cinch: (gasp)

Cinch was so furious that she didn't realize that she had just confessed her evil plot in front of everyone.

Principle Cinch: (lying) Oh um, No that's not what I meant!

Dean Cadance: (angry) What you just did is against the law and very very dangerous!

Principle Cinch: (nervous) Am I gonna go to jail?

Dean Cadance: (angry) That's up to the judge!

Dean Cadance pulled put her cell phone and called the police. Soon the police came and arrested Cinch for Arson and putting students in danger. Dean Cadance was put in charge of Crystal Prep until the school board could find a better replacement for Cinch.

Dean Cadance: I promise that, until a replacement is found, I will lead this School with justice and kindness.

Everyone cheered. Soon it was time for the fire department's members to return home. Maud was very glad to here that she was exhausted after today's events. So when she got home she went upstairs to get changed and ready for bed.

Maud Pie: Not bad for my first day. But am I ready for day two? I hope I am. I wonder what I will do tomorrow.

With that said Maud fell asleep and was looking forward to what tomorrow would bring.


	3. Chapter 3: A Lesson in Lab Safety Part 1

**Based on the Danger Rangers episode of Chem Gems, this is my first two parted special on FanFiction. In this first part, Maud Pie will not appear. She will, however, appear in the second part.**

A Lesson in Lab Safety Part 1

The next morning at Canterlot High, Twilight went to the chemistry lab to do some new experiments. She had study hall and since she finished her homework, she was free to do whatever she wanted to do until study hall was over. When she got there she was relieved to see a teacher in the chemistry lab since the students knew that you should never work in a lab unless a teacher or an adult is there to watch you. Twilight was looking forward to doing her new experiments but before she could begin, she needed to change into her lab coat, put on boots and leggings, put rubber gloves over her hands, wear safety googles over her glasses and eyes, and most importantly, she had tie her hair up in a bun. When she finished, she was ready to begin.

Twilight Sparkle: There, now let's get started!

With that said, Twilight got started with her experiments. Meanwhile in an alley way in the city, five students from Canterlot High were going through dumpsters. Their names were Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Twist, Snails, and Snips. They wear scavenging for household chemicals like cleaning liquids, bleach bottles, and paint cans. Snails was holding Twist by his ankles while Twist was scavenging for any kind of chemicals.

Snails: Come Twist hurry up, I can't hold you like this forever!

Snips: If you see any bleach bottles, paint cans, or any other kind of stinky stuff, then pull it out Twist!

Twist: Oh, I found one!

Snails pulled Twist out of the dumpster to see what chemical Twist had found. It was Ammonia, a liquid that is used for cleaning. Snails took the Ammonia from Twist and knew exactly what it was.

Snails: Ammonia! Alright! My mom cleans the bathroom with this stuff and I know it stinks.

Snails opened the bottle to see if it smelled bad. But he did it in a very dangerous way. Then he closed the bottle.

Snails: ew!

Diamond Tiara: Yuck!

Silver Spoon: That stuff stinks!

Snails: I told you and it smells perfect for our stink ball.

Snips held up a box so they could carry the chemicals.

Snips: Put everything in here.

Twist, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and Snails put all the chemicals they found in the box.

Snails: Twist, you, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon keep looking for chemicals in the south, while Snips and I head to the north side of town.

Snips: Yeah, there are a lot of factories there.

Diamond Tiara: And what do we do with all the stuff we find?

Snails: When we get enough of these chemicals, we will then go behind the school. There we will mix them all together into one really stinky brew. Then will put these dirty, sweat socks into it, add some Stinky Cheese to the brew and...

Snips: Pee yew! When we hind our stink ball in the auditorium,

Snails: The place will stink so bad, we'll get out of that boring old morning assembly for sure.

Little did the five naughty students know that the Cutie Mark Crusaders, whose names were Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo, had overheard everything that they said.

Apple Bloom: (in a western accent) Why would they wanna do a thing like that?

Sweetie Belle: They must be crazy! Chemicals are dangerous!

Scootaloo: And the only time they are not dangerous is when they are tested properly.

Apple Bloom: (in a western accent) And if the one testing 'em is wearing lab protection gear.

Sweetie Belle: Well, we can't just stand here and watch them get hurt.

Scootaloo: You're right, Sweetie Belle. We need to get help and fast. Come on girls!

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo: Cutie Mark Crusaders to the rescue!

The Cutie Mark Crusaders ran as fast as they could to Canterlot High to get help. When they got to the school, they told Principle Celestia and Vice Principle Luna what was going on. The sisters knew who could help them, Sunset Shimmer, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, and Twilight's dog Spike. Celestia wrote seven notes for the seven students and the purple dog and gave them to the CMCs (that's short for Cutie Mark Crusaders) to give to the team of heroes.

Principle Celestia: Take these to Sunset and the others, give one to each of the girls, and then tell them what is happening.

Apple Bloom: (in a western accent) We will, come on girls let's go!

With that said, the CMCs hurried to find Spike and the girls. It wasn't long before the CMCs found Spike and the girls. They were in the chemistry lab helping Twilight with her new experiments. Spike had to wait outside of the school, since they were not supposed to have pets on school grounds and that you should always keep pets out of a lab because there are many things in a science lab that can harm your pets, like poisonous chemicals and electrical equipment. Apple Bloom knocked on the door softly so that if Twilight was still doing experiments, they wouldn't scare her because the CMCs knew very well that you should never scare someone if they are doing something in a lab, especially when that someone is working with chemicals. They also knew that you should never mess around in a science lab because it is not safe without lab protection gear. If they messed around in a science lab of any kind, may it be, a forensics lab for investing crime scenes, a chemistry lab for working with chemicals, a biology lab for studying living things including the human body, a conservation lab for studying nature, or any other kind of science lab, then they could get seriously hurt. Like have-to-go-to-the-hospital-hurt. Luckily, Twilight was finished with some experiments and she and her friends were going to take a break but before they did that, Twilight had to clean up her lab station. For you see you should always have a clean lab station before and after you leave a room, especially when around bunsen burners, that's why it's a good idea not to keep poisonous chemicals, flammable liquids, or even unwanted lab notes or papers lying around because they can catch fire very easily. That's why you should always check around a lab station before activating a bunsen burner. Soon Twilight's lab station was cleaned up. But there was something else that she and her friends had to do before leaving, they had to wash their hands because germs can hide on your hands and they can make you sick when you touch your eyes, mouth, or nose. Even tough the girls were all wearing gloves while doing experiments, they still had to wash their hands to get rid of any germs still left on their hands. After the girls washed their hands, they were just about to leave when they heard a soft knock on the door.

Twilight Sparkle: Come in!

The CMCs entered the lab and gave the girls the notes. When the girls read the notes they gasped in shock. The CMCs told them what was going on and when Sunset and the others knew what was going on, they were very worried.

Sunset Shimmer: (worried) That's dangerous!

Twilight Sparkle: (worried) I know, but we have to stop them before they get hurt.

Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash: Yeah!

Sunset Shimmer: Don't worry CMCs, we'll help you. But first you girls need to wear lab coats, gloves, goggles, and to put your hair back or up in a ponytail or bun!

Twilight Sparkle: Good thing I bring my own first aid kit to school. I'll bring this along with my lab equipment, someone might be hurt.

It wasn't long before everyone was ready, Sunset Shimmer, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight had their crystal necklaces around their necks in case they needed their super powers. They went outside, got Spike, who had a dog lab coat, boots, and goggles on, and set off to find the young scavengers. They only hope they would get to the kids in time before someone got hurt. The rescuers soon found a trail of liquid. Using the safe way, Twilight tried to find out what the liquid was by scent. She recognized the smell but she had to test it to confirm her thought.

Twilight Sparkle: Spike, can you please get my chemical tester and readout scanner? They are two in one and the case is dark purple with a six pointed magenta star. I have it in my bag.

Spike: Sure thing Twilight!

Spike went to Twilight's bag, got the case she asked for and brought it back to her. Twilight took the case from Spike and petted him gently.

Twilight Sparkle: Thanks Spike!

Spike and the others stepped back while Twilight made sure she was well protected. When she was sure she was, she tested the liquid. She did so by using a dropper to collect some of the liquid, then she squirted the liquid into a test tube that had a litmus liner in it to see if it was either a base or an acid. She then gently shock the test tube so the litmus liner would change color. The litmus liner turned blue.

Applejack: (in a western accent) The litmus liner's turning blue.

Rarity: What does it mean Twilight?

Twilight Sparkle: Hmm... That means what ever this liquid is, you can be sure without a doubt that it's a base and not an acid.

Twilight turned on her readout scanner to scan the base. The machine told them what the base was. The readout scanner said the liquid was Ammonia.

Twilight Sparkle: My readout scanner confirms, it's Ammonia.

Sunset Shimmer: So those kids were scavenging for household chemicals.

Twilight Sparkle: And that means they went this way!

Twilight put a cork on the test tube so she could dispose of the liquid later, she then put her chemical tester and readout scanner away. Then she and the others hurried as fast as they could, hoping they were not too late. Meanwhile, in an alley on the south side of town, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and Twist were trying to see if all the chemicals mixed together would stink the way Snails said it would. Twist added a cleaning liquid of some sort to a paint can where the three of them were mixing the chemicals.

Twist: Let's see if all this stuff mixed together stinks the way Snails says it will.

Diamond Tiara poured the Ammonia into the mixture.

Diamond Tiara: Here put the Ammonia in.

The Ammonia caused the mixture to make small fumes.

Silver Spoon: Pew!

Silver Spoon then poured Turpentine into the mixture.

Silver Spoon: And Turpentine. Ew, Stinky!

Twist picked up the paint can with the mixture as the mixture started to make toxic fumes. The trio coughed and coughed.

Twist, Silver Spoon, and Diamond Tiara: (coughing)

Suddenly, Twist accidentally spilled chemicals into Diamond Tiara's eyes blurring her vision.

Diamond Tiara: Ouch!

Then the chemicals splashed onto Silver Spoon's knee and stung it.

Silver Spoon: Ow, ow, ow! It's on me! Ow, ow!

The fumes from the chemicals made it hard for Twist to breath.

Twist: My word! It really stings!

Twist coughed from the fumes, Silver Spoon's knee was burned by chemicals, and the mixture had blurred Diamond Tiara's vision so badly that she couldn't see where she was going.

Spike: We've got a code red emergency, in the alley dead ahead!

Spike and the girls hurried to the alley to find Diamond Tiara with chemicals in her eyes and coughing.

Diamond Tiara: (coughing) Everything's blurry!

Rainbow Dash: Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and I've got Diamond Tiara!

Twilight Sparkle: We've got the alley!

Sunset Shimmer: Rarity, call the paramedics!

Rainbow Dash, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo, ran after Diamond Tiara. Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Spike ran into the alley. And while her friends were helping the trio, Rarity pulled out her cell phone and called 911.

Operator: Emergency! Which service do you require? Police, Fire, or Medical?

Rarity: This is Rarity, a chemical mixture has gotten out of control and has done harm to three girls. Diamond Tiara got chemicals in her eyes, Silver Spoon's knee got stung by the chemicals, and Twist is having trouble breathing from the toxic fumes. We need the paramedics on 631 Elm Street and fast!

Meanwhile, in the alley Twist and Silver Spoon were yelling for help as Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Spike ran into the alley.

Silver Spoon: Help! It stings!

Sunset Shimmer: Twilight, examine those labels and warnings!

Twilight Sparkle: On it Sunset! Spike.

Spike: I've got your chemical tester and readout scanner Twilight! I've also got your warning finder bracelet.

Twilight Sparkle: Thanks Spike.

While Twilight examined the chemicals, Sunset put an oxygen mask on Twist's face to help her breathe.

Twist: (having trouble breathing) No one, drank anything, just, inhaled, fumes, and...

Sunset pulled out her cell phone and called Rainbow Dash to check to see if she needed any help.

Sunset: Rainbow, looking for an update.

In another part of the city, Rainbow Dash, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were at the waterfront near the street they were on so that Diamond Tiara could flush out the chemicals she had in her eyes.

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash's Cell phone rang so she had Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo help Diamond Tiara while she answered it. It was Sunset calling to make sure she was okay. Rainbow Dash then heard sirens in the distance, it meant that the paramedics were on their way.

Rainbow Dash: Diamond Tiara got the chemicals in her eyes. We're flushing them out. The paramedics are on their way.

Sunset Shimmer: Good to hear that! Situation serious, but contained.

Back at the alley, Silver Spoon's knee was still stung by the chemicals. So, until the paramedics arrived, Fluttershy did first aid on her.

Fluttershy: There you go.

Soon the paramedics arrived and took care of the girls at their ambulance.

Golden Stitches: The girls seem alright, but we'd better take them to the hospital just in case.

Fluttershy: Thank you guys for coming so fast.

Applejack: I've contacted their parents. They're on their way.

Soon Twilight finished examining the labels and warnings of the chemicals. She was very curious as to what the kids were doing with things that can be dangerous.

Twilight Sparkle: (sighed) What the heck were you kids doing with all this stuff?

Twist: Mixing a stinky brew.

Silver Spoon: It was supposed to get us out of morning assembly.

Rainbow Dash: But what it got you into was serious trouble.

Fluttershy: And it could've been a whole lot worse if we hadn't come.

Diamond Tiara: We know that now.

Silver Spoon: Yeah We're very sorry.

Twist: I know I won't mess around with that stuff without lab protection gear again that's for sure.

Pinkie Pie: That's sounds good enough to me.

Silver Spoon: (gasped) Oh no!

Rarity: What's wrong Silver Spoon?

Silver Spoon: (nervous) Snails and Snips went to the north side of town.

Diamond Tiara: (nervous) And they don't know how dangerous all these chemicals can really be if you aren't wearing lab protection gear.

Sunset Shimmer: (firmly) Fluttershy, you, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo ride with the girls and meet their parents at the hospital. Catch up with us when you're done!

With that said, Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Spike hurried away to find Snails and Snips. They were hoping they would find the two boys before they got seriously hurt.

Fluttershy: Good luck everyone!

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4: A Lesson in Lab Safety Part 2

**Hello, and welcome to today's episode of Fire Fighter Maud Pie. As you know, in our last episode, Spike, the mane seven, and the CMCs (short for Cutie Mark Crusaders) rescued Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and Twist who were mixing chemicals without any lab protection gear. Which as we all know, is very dangerous. Now Fluttershy, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo need to ride with Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and Twist and meet the trio's parents at the hospital while Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Spike find Snails and Snips on the north side of the city before they get hurt. Now, working in a science lab can be serious business, but what you may not know is that it can be a whole lot of fun too. And I can prove it in this two-parted special if you read the first part. Anyway, without further ado, here's part two of my special, enjoy!**

A Lesson in Lab Safety Part 2

Meanwhile in an alley way on the north side of town, Snails and Snips were still collecting chemicals. They came across two more containers filled with two different kinds of chemicals. One was Ammonia and the other chemical was Chlorine, a liquid that's used for keeping bacteria out of pool water.

Snails: Look Snips! More Ammonia.

Snips: Yeah, and some Chlorine as well!

Snails pulled out a paper bag from the dumpster the chemicals were in.

Snails: Put them in here.

Snails and Snips put the Ammonia and Chlorine into the bag and left the dumpster.

Else where, Spike had tracked down Snails and Snips by picking up their sent. Spike led Sunset and the others to an abandon warehouse on the north side of town.

Spike: They're in here! Inside this warehouse!

Twilight Sparkle: Good job Spike.

Inside the warehouse, Snails and Snips heard Spike and the girls outside so they hid the bag inside the warehouse. But when they left the warehouse, the caps on the Ammonia and Chlorine containers came off. The chemicals spilled and mixed together. And do you know what happens when you mix Chlorine with Ammonia? They make toxic fumes.

Snails: (nervous) Oh uh hi guys.

Snips: (nervous) What's up?

Twilight Sparkle: We heard that you guys were collecting chemicals.

Sunset Shimmer: You know you could get seriously hurt without lab protection gear. Come on boys, I know you hid them here so show me where they are!

Spike: Wait, I smell something.

Spike sniffed the air and gasped.

Spike: It smells, like toxic fumes!

Spike was right about that because inside the warehouse, the chemicals had made poisonous gases.

Sunset Shimmer: Quick, everyone get back!

Rarity: Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!

Twilight Sparkle: We'd better call the fire department!

With that said, Twilight pulled out her cell phone from her bag and immediately called 911.

Operator: Emergency! Which service do you require? Police, Fire, or Medical?

Twilight Sparkle: Hello, this is Twilight Sparkle. There's a chemical mixture of Ammonia and Chlorine that's making poisonous gases inside an abandon warehouse on 539 Elm Street. We need the fire department here and fast!

At the fire station, Fire Captain Steel Fire was in the control room when the alarm went off. He hurried to the monitor to see what the emergency was.

Monitor: A chemical mixture of Ammonia and Chlorine is creating poisonous gases in an abandon warehouse on 539 Elm Street!

Fire Captain Steel Fire sounded the alarm to let everyone know what's going on.

Fire Captain Steel Fire: (over the speakers) A chemical mixture of Ammonia and Chlorine is creating poisonous gases in an abandon warehouse on 539 Elm Street!

Everyone hurried to the fire engines, turned the sirens on, and hurried as fast as they could to 539 Elm Street. When they arrived everyone quickly got to work. Maud Pie and a two other fire fighters, whose names were Lucky Burn and Burning Heart, had their air masks and oxygen tanks on to protect themselves from the toxic fumes.

Maud Pie: It's a chemical mixture. So we'll need sticky foam.

Then the fire department got the hoses out of the fire engines, attached them to the sticky foam tank, aimed them inside the warehouse, and doused the mixture. Soon the fumes were gone and everyone was out of danger. Maud Pie went inside to investigate what kind of chemicals were involved. When she was done, she went back to tell the others.

Maud Pie: The danger was created by a mixture of Ammonia and Chlorine that Snails and Snips were collecting.

Sunset Shimmer: Believe me Maud, they've learned their lesson.

The next day, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna were talking severely to Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Twist, Snails, and Snips.

Principal Celestia: (sternly) You all went against the lab rules! Mixing chemicals without an adult or any lab protection gear! That means detention, all of you! And you'll have to apologize to Miss Cheerilee and the other teachers. We were worried sick!

Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Twist, Snails, and Snips: Yes Mam!

Vice Principal Luna: (sternly) At least you all are safe. Thanks to Spike, Sunset and the girls.

Back at the fire station, Fire Captain Steel Fire had called everyone together for an assembly in the station's garage. He had a special surprise for Maud Pie. Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were there as well.

Fire Captain Steel Fire: Maud, I am so pleased with your work these last few days that I have decided to promote you as lead fire fighter!

Maud Pie: Thank you, Sir!

He then turn his attention to Sunset, Spike, and the girls.

Fire Captain Steel Fire: Sunset Shimmer you and your friends did the right thing by taking care of those girls until the paramedics arrived and calling us when there was a chemical mixture around.

Sunset Shimmer: Thank you, Sir! But we never would've knew Snails, Snips, Twist, Silver Spoon, and Diamond Tiara were mixing chemicals without lab protection gear if Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo hadn't told Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna right away. And like I told Maud Pie, believe me, they've all learned their lesson and won't be mixing chemicals without lab protection gear again.

Spike: Or without a teacher or an adult around to watch them.

Fire Captain Steel Fire: I know! And I'd like to thank you all for that!

Twilight Sparkle: Your welcome Sir! But we would've done the same for anyone who needed help.

While the others were talking, Pinkie came up to her sister with a playful smile.

Pinkie Pie: Not bad for your second and third days of work. But are you ready for day four?

Maud smirked back at her sister.

Maud Pie: Are you?

Pinkie Pie: (laughing) This is gonna be fun!

That night, Maud went to bed and was excited about what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
